


The night of confessions

by aida_in_love



Series: The night [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bondage, Boypussy Kurt, Brainwashing, Butt Slapping, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, but just for 2 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sebastian is Kurt's dad (lame excuse to have a Kurtbastian daddy story)</p>
<p>Sebastian felt that something was wrong with his son and he couldn't control his jealousy when they were in a café and a boy with a mohawk haircut started to talk to them.<br/>But that Puck was crushing on him wasn't the only confession Kurt would tell his daddy this night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night of confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> A new part with a time jump and jealous!possessive!Sebastian ^-^  
> Enjoy it! xo

 

"A penny for your thoughts," Sebastian said and smiled at his son who sat opposite of him on the table in a nice café in the late afternoon. Kurt just smiled back and nipped at his hot chocolate.

"I'm serious, Baby," Sebastian meant and sighed when Kurt didn't say anything. "I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing, Dad," Kurt whispered and scratched his neck.

Sebastian tensed up and clenched two fists, trying to stay calm.

"What was that?"  


"I said it's nothing."

"You called me _dad_ ," Sebastian mumbled in disgust and Kurt swallowed.

"Well, yes – you are my dad."

"You know how I want you to address me, Baby," Sebastian said harshly and hated this situation - his baby was slipping from his grasp.

 

Kurt stared out of the window and looked so beautiful that Sebastian wished to keep him like that. He had wished to keep his baby like he had been years ago when he had been a virgin. But there he sat, 15 years old, calling his daddy _dad_ and looking like he didn't want to spend time with Sebastian.

"Baby?"  


"My gosh, don't call me like that in public!", Kurt muttered and Sebastian started to think about the punishment. The situation became weirder when a boy with a mohawk haircut walked to them and patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, Kurt, good to finally see you outside of school!"

Sebastian stared at the strange boy's hand on his baby's shoulder that just didn't want to disappear.

 

Kurt looked to his daddy and Puck by turns and was overchallenged with everything.

"H-hi Puck," he said and knew that daddy was jealous. He could literally feel his tenseness.

"I told you it's Noah for you," Puck laughed and finally released Kurt's shoulder, but only to grip a chair and place it at Sebastian and Kurt's table.

"You must be Kurt's dad," Puck said while he was sitting down and reached his hand out to Sebastian. "I'm glad to meet you, Mr. Smythe, I'm Noah Puckerman. Kurt only talks about you. I'm actually kinda nervous to finally meet you."

_Just shut up and leave,_ Kurt thought, _for your own sake!_

Sebastian forced himself to take the stranger's hand and shake it.

"I guess you have an advantage over me - I've never heard Kurt talking about someone called Noah Puckerman."

 

Puck's smile faded away. He usually just slapped such people who behaved like that. But he was Kurt's dad so he just took his hand away and tried to smile politely.

"I came to Lima two months ago and I go to McKinley as well." Puck looked to Kurt who seemed to be even shier than usual. "And I try to ask your son out since the first day but he always has these excuses."

Kurt smiled slightly and blushed a bit.

Sebastian had never seen something more horrible.

 

"I suggest you to leave my son alone. He would have said yes within two months if he was interested."

Puck pressed his lips together.

"Dad!", Kurt whispered, trying to soothe his daddy, but Sebastian's face turned redder with every minute he had to look at this boy.

"I think Kurt can decide for himself."  


"I think whatever Kurt does is none of your business."

"The hot chocolate is so good," Kurt said cheerfully, "you both should get one of these."

Puck furrowed his brow and Sebastian took a deep breath.

"Come, Kurt. We're going," he said and stood up, his eyes holding Puck's gaze.

"Don't be like that, Noah is really nice-"

Kurt held his breath when his daddy's eyes judged him.

"B-bye, Noah," Kurt meant and stood also up, following his daddy outside.

 

Sebastian was silent during the whole car trip, and Kurt hated that he felt ashamed.

He hated that he felt the urge to sink on his knees and beg for forgiveness, although he had done nothing wrong.

 

Kurt couldn't look into his daddy's eyes when they entered their house, so he just tried to run upstairs, but his daddy gripped his belt from behind and held him still.

"Where are you going, Baby?"

"U-upstairs," Kurt said and turned to Sebastian, forcing a smile.

"No," Sebastian simply said and pressed his son with his body against the wall.

"Dad," Kurt mumbled and blushed when Sebastian gripped between his legs.

"What was that?", he asked angrily, pressed Kurt's wrists against the wall and stared at him with a warning gaze.

"I-I just-"  


"You said: Dad. Why do you do that, Baby?"

"Because you are my dad?", Kurt tried weakly but Sebastian just released his wrists and stared sternly at his son.

"You want a spanking today, huh, Baby?"

Kurt blushed and lowered his head.

"N-no, I-"

"No, what?", Sebastian asked and laid a hand next to Kurt's head on the wall, leaning down to him.

"No, Daddy," he mumbled.

"That's my baby," Sebastian praised and stroked his cheek tenderly.

"D-daddy, could you please ... not call me like that?"

The hand on the wall was a fist now and Sebastian was as tensed as he had been when this uncouth child touched his baby. He stared at Kurt whose eyes were watery and couldn't believe he had just said that.

"How do you want me to call you instead?"

"What about Kurt?"

"I stick with Baby."  


"B-but Dad," Kurt complained and finally looked at him, "I'm 15 years old."

"I know how old you are," Sebastian hissed and hit his fist against the wall, making Kurt wince.

"S-so you realize that it's stupid if you still call me Baby?"

Sebastian swallowed and breathed deeply before he turned Kurt around and pulled his jeans down his round butt.

"Daddy, please, no!"

He slapped his ass five times over his pink lace panties and shoved them down as well. Kurt pressed his lips together and stayed still, knowing it would only be worse if he disobeyed furthermore.

"You think I'm stupid?"

"No, Daddy. That's not what I said. I-I-"  


"What does your tattoo say?", Sebastian asked forcefully, placed his hand on Kurt's left butt cheek and gripped it firmly.

"T-that I'm yours."

His daddy slapped Kurt again.

"What exactly does it say?"

"Daddy's Baby," Kurt muttered and tried to push himself away from the wall, but Sebastian grabbed his neck and didn't let him.

"And why would Daddy's Baby ever want Daddy to not call him Baby?"

"I can tell you, but I would like to sit down and have a proper conversation," Kurt whispered and Sebastian gave him five more slaps.

"D-daddy, I didn't do anything wrong!"

And he received another five.

"You don't do that Baby," Sebastian whispered, knelt down and sucked a hickey in his son's left butt cheek, right under the tattoo.

"You don't question Daddy. You obey and be a good baby."

"I-I just want to talk with you," Kurt meant and felt tears running down his face.

"We do talk. But by daddy's rules," Sebastian breathed and bit playfully in his butt cheek.

 

Kurt collapsed on his knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Baby," Sebastian whispered and pulled him into a hug. Kurt pressed himself against his daddy and wished daddy would understand him.

Just a little bit.

"Shh, stop crying, I'm here," Sebastian meant soothingly and kissed his temples while he stroked his head and back. "You're not having your menstruation so why are you so exhausting today?"

Kurt bit his lips and pushed himself away. He stood up and pulled his panties and pants up again.

"Answer my question!"

"I read some articles," he started and walked to the window while his daddy stood up and followed him hesitantly, "and I – I know what we're doing, Dad."

Kurt turned around and looked at Sebastian's cold expression. He began to knead his fingers nervously and looked to the ground.

"Incest, right?"

Sebastian turned pale and his heart skipped a beat.

This was the moment that he had feared for years.

The moment he never wanted to experience.

 

"That's how they call what we do. They say it's ... weird and that something like that shouldn't happen."

He pressed a hand on his lips and tried to stay calm but he started to cry and closed his eyes.

"All my friends have boyfriends or girlfriends and I just – when they started to talk about sex I realized that we – and I did some research and – Daddy, hold me!", he begged when he sank on his knees and cried furthermore while he hugged his daddy's legs.

"Daddy, I hate all these articles and this feeling ... I love you so much, Daddy, please hug me."

Sebastian wasn't able to move. Until now _sex_ had still been the _present game_ , or simply _play_. Hearing his baby saying these words made him feel sick and angry.

"Daddy, please," Kurt begged for some affection.

"Since when do you know it?", he simply asked, staring into the distance.

"A few weeks now, Daddy. And I – it feels wrong, so wrong, Daddy. But I-I love you."

Sebastian blinked back his tears and swallowed. It had happened. The society had stolen his baby. They made him cry and made him feel bad about the way he loved.

 

"Baby?", Sebastian whispered and digged his nails into his son's hair. "Can you do something for me?"  


"Yes, Daddy, anything," Kurt confirmed and pressed his head against Daddy's hand, looking up at him with big eyes.

"I want you to pretend you're 13 years old. You know nothing about what you think you know now. You didn't do a research, your friends are innocent little childs and you never heard a the word ... incest."

Kurt gripped his daddy's jeans and hugged his legs even tighter.

"O-okay, Daddy."

The fingers on Kurt's head built a fist and tugged sharply at his strands of hair.

"Ouch, Daddy, that hurts-"

"And now I want you to tell me everything about that bastard with the mohawk."

Kurt swallowed when Daddy pulled him up on his feet and made him look in his eyes.

"Y-yes, Daddy. I will."

"Good baby," Sebastian praised and Kurt blushed.

 

"Couch," he ordered and opened his belt on the way to it.

Kurt just stared at his daddy with a confused expression and wiped away his tears. He had just confirmed that it felt wrong. Daddy hadn't realized the way Kurt had been crying during sex the first time when he was aware of everything.

But he just confessed it.

And now Daddy was opening his belt – he didn't seem to care.

"Daddy, you heard what I said, right?"  


"You agreed to pretend that everything's okay."

Kurt puckered his brows.

He really wanted to pretend that too, but he couldn't.

"Come, Baby," Sebastian insisted and Kurt stared at his daddy who was lying on the couch, the legs tugged, stroking his cock that was peeking out of his unzipped jeans.

He patted his hip and smiled at his son.

"Don't be shy."

Kurt didn't know what to do. He knew it was wrong and he was afraid of his daddy's cum in his pussy since he read these articles about babies of such parings that were disabled. That made him sad and so nervous, but he thought that as long as he was on the pill, everything was okay so he pulled his pants and panties down and sat on Daddy's hips.

 

"Stop thinking about that," Sebastian whispered and laid his hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled weakly and put a hand on his daddy's hand.

"I try to, Daddy."

"Good baby."

Kurt blushed again and let daddy grip his hips and push him on his cock. Kurt wasn't really wet yet so it was hard for Sebastian to get in and it hurt his baby a bit, but they smiled at each other when Kurt was leaning against daddy's knees, sitting on his cock.

"And now tell me about that horrible boy," Sebastian insisted and stroked Kurt's thighs while he stared at him.

"He is just being nice, Daddy," Kurt mumbled and pushed his hips forward, but Sebastian slapped his face and made him stop.

"Daddy, I-"

"Are you a slut or my good baby?", he asked angrily.

"I'm your baby, Daddy."  


"Do babies move like that without being ordered to?"

"N-no," Kurt replied and held his aching cheek.

"Then don't do it."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered and settled himself on his daddy's crotch. "No moving at all today, Daddy?"

"Not now."

"Later?"

"Stop being greedy or there will be no moving ever again."

Kurt swallowed and blushed because he was so embarrassed by himself. He didn't want to be greedy. He just didn't like to have Daddy inside of him without really being allowed to feel much.

"Just warm daddy's lollipop a bit, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," he agreed reluctantly.

"And now, how often did he ask you out?"

"I forgot counting, Daddy."

Sebastian slapped his son's thighs and loved the way his pussy clenched around his cock when he winced.

"Daddy, please stop hitting me!"

"You should have told me the first time he asked you!", he blamed his son.

"W-why?" Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I always say no, so there's nothing I could tell."

"But you like him."

Kurt turned his head away, but Daddy gripped his chin and forced him to look at him.

"You blushed when he sat with us on that table," Sebastian meant and pushed his hips jerkily up, making Kurt shriek and falling over on Daddy's chest. Sebastian felt how Kurt pressed his legs together, needing daddy's cock so desperately, but he tried to not move although he had to be horny as hell.

Same as Daddy.

 

"I-I really don't remember that, but yes, I like him – ouch, Daddy!"

Sebastian had slapped his ass again and kissed his lips now tenderly.

"You won't ever show that ass someone else, you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kurt said. "Why would I?"

"That's good," Sebastian smiled and hugged Kurt who pressed his nose against Daddy's collarbone, "and I don't want you to talk with this guy once more."

"But Daddy-"

He slapped him again and Kurt became silent.

"I would probably kill him if he touched you again. It's for the better."

"Okay, Daddy," Kurt obeyed and closed his eyes, enjoying his daddy's arms around him and his cock inside him.

 

"Baby?", Sebastian asked after a while of cuddling.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I want to tie you up a bit."

Kurt froze, especially when Daddy's lollipop gained some hardness and felt so good.

"Now?"

Daddy slapped Kurt's ass yet again, each cheek four times.

"Since when is my baby such an eager little whore?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm patient, I'll be good," Kurt assured and bit his lips.

Sebastian smiled when he stroked Kurt and gripped his butt while he was kissing him for minutes. He sometimes rubbed his clit even pretty hard and stopped touching him there just before Kurt came.

He teased his son.

And Kurt really hated that.

But in an odd way he loved it at the same time.

 

Just when Sebastian felt so hard that it was impossible not to thrust up into his son, he decided to go upstairs.

"Strip, Baby," he said and Kurt doffed the shirt he was still wearing. Sebastian fetched a large box from under the bed and placed it on the mattress. With a smile he opened it and pulled some red ropes out.

"Daddy?", Kurt asked, reflexively taking a step back.

"Yes?"

"W-why do you want to tie me up? I-I mean, I'm not complaining, I just want to know."

Sebastian pressed the ropes in his hands and walked to his son, turning him around.

"I need to remind Baby that he belongs to Daddy," he meant, gripped Kurt's wrists and started to tie them together.

"B-Baby knows that," Kurt whispered, starting to feel nervous when his daddy put another rope on his chest and tied his shoulders together, making it hard for him to move or even breathe.

"And I want to make sure that Baby never comes up with the idea of being the slut of someone like a Noah Puckerman."

He turned his son around again and Kurt closed his eyes and lifted his head for a kiss, but Sebastian gripped his clit harshly and Kurt screamed when he pulled at it and made him take a few steps to the bed. Sebastian pushed his son on it and took another rope out.

 

Kurt sobbed when he wrapped it around his knee pits and tailbone, forcing his thighs to lie on his stomach.

"Does it hurt, Baby?"

"Y-yes," Kurt whined, still not over the fact that his daddy had pinched him down there, where it hurt the most.

"You will get used to it," Sebastian meant with a smile and tied Kurt's ankles together while Kurt was only thinking about that he didn't want to get used to it.

"Such a beautiful baby, not able to move and run away."

Kurt pressed his lips together and tried to ignore the way Sebastian stared down at his private parts. It was always a bit embarrassing when daddy did that, but now when Kurt was tied up like that, it felt so humiliating and just not good.

 

"I would never run away," Kurt meant and gasped when Sebastian pushed two fingers into his wet pussy.

"Such a wet baby, just from sitting on daddy's lollipop."

Kurt furrowed his brow and struggled to roll on his side, not able to stand up or do anything except of rolling.

"Ouch – Daddy please stop that!", Kurt yelled when Sebastian pinched his clit once more.

"You just said you wouldn't run away, but you can't even lie on your back and be still for a minute?"

Kurt hated to disappoint his daddy so he turned on his back again and clenched two fists when daddy started to push his fingers in and out in a quick speed.

"S-stop, please, Daddy, stop!", his baby whined and Sebastian pulled his fingers out immediately.

"What's wrong Baby?", he asked, bent over his son and stroked his tear-stained face.

"I don't like that, Daddy. It hurts."

"You want daddy to go slow then?"  


"Yes, but – the ropes hurt too, Daddy. My legs have gone dead and I-"

"And you don't want to obey your daddy?"

Kurt sobbed more and slipped his eyes shut.

"I love you," he whispered and started to cry more. Sebastian released his baby and pulled him into a comforting hug, his legs around his son.

"I love you too, Baby", Sebastian said and kissed his hurting wrists. "Stop crying now. I won't do that again if you dislike it so much."

"I-I'm sorry to be such a disappointment!", Kurt whispered and pressed himself against Sebastian's clothed body.

"What exactly are you referring to? That you don't let me tie you up? That you begin to be a slut and talk with guys? Or that you only give daddy one of your three gorgeous holes?"

"I'm so sorry about everything!", he whined. "Taking your lollipop in the mouth and – you know where hurts so much and the ropes are so horrible, but I'm not a – I would never go on a date with someone."

"Promise me!"

"I will never go on a date with anyone, Daddy," he whimpered and smiled when daddy kissed his lips softly.

"You're not a disappointment, Baby. You're my son, my baby and you're perfect."

Kurt's eyes began to glint, but Sebastian pressed him on the back and jumped up to undress himself.

"Daddy?", Kurt asked while he was watching how Sebastian doffed his clothes. "Would you please be ... gentle tonight?"

Sebastian puckered his brows when he stared to his son.

"What? Daddy is always gentle."

Kurt swallowed and tugged his legs.

"Of course, Daddy. It's just – sometimes you're kinda ... rough," he whispered and stared to his knees.

"And if I were the most violent person on the planet we would still do that because we play by daddy's rules, right?", he asked, offended by what his son had said.

"Sure, Daddy," Kurt mumbled and ducked his head.

 

The bed shifted when Sebastian sat on it. He began to stroke his cock when he was thinking about how to handle the situation.

When he was hard again, he crawled to his son who spread his legs immediately and stared at the ceiling. Sebastian smiled at his baby's submissiveness and laid down on his son.

Kurt held his breath at the weight and was confused when daddy began to kiss his neck and slid his fingers tenderly through his hair.

"D-daddy?"

"Baby wanted it gentle, right?", Sebastian asked and kissed his lips. Kurt smiled beneath the touch, laid his arms on daddy's back and felt his daddy's hands on his head and butt, making Kurt feel so sheltered.

Sebastian started to rub his erection against Kurt's folds, making him shiver with the need to come.

"My little boy," Sebastian whispered and licked Kurt's collarbones and nipples. Kurt felt some tears rolling down his temples.

He wasn't sad or hurt, he just felt happy but greedy and so good.

 

Sebastian sat on his heels and stared down at Kurt. His hands were fists next to his body, his legs were wide open and his soft mouth was swollen from all the kissing.

"You're so beautiful," Sebastian breathed with a smile and kissed Kurt's knee while he started to stroke his folds tenderly. Kurt pressed his hips up, but Sebastian withdrew his fingers and brought them harshly down on his pussy.

"Don't be a brat, Baby!"

"Sorry, Daddy!", Kurt muttered and tried to stay still when Sebastian kissed him down there and sucked his folds.

 

Sebastian loved his baby's moans and the way he gripped the blankets and tried so hard to be good and obey. He pushed his cock into his son's hot pussy and fell down on the boy once more. He kissed and licked him while he held him tight and pounded him. Kurt put his hands on daddy's neck and wrapped his legs around daddy's, but Sebastian stopped moving and stared angrily at him.

"It seems as if you really want a spanking tonight."

"No, I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled and laid his legs down. "I just wanted to feel you, Daddy. All of you but – I'm sorry. Please ... you can spank me later but please continue now."

Sebastian licked his lips, brought his hand down, gripped his son's knee and placed it on his butt. Kurt tensed up, not knowing what was going on.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Sebastian whispered and sucked at his son's lower lip, "you're right. Of course do you want to feel all of Daddy. It's okay. Put your legs wherever you want them."

And he started pushing his cock in and out again, feeling how his son laid his legs on his. He smiled when he fucked him faster and heard the low whimpering beneath him. Sebastian put a hand on the mattress to support himself when he started to rub his son's clit and Kurt bit his lips when he pushed his crotch up, but his daddy pinched his clit again.

"Don't overdo it," he said and smiled at his son who tried to stay calm while daddy's big cock thrusted into his soaked pussy harder and faster every minute.

"D-daddy," Kurt sobbed and pressed both hands on his mouth when he came. But Sebastian heard every stifled moan, felt how his pussy clenched around his cock and went even faster.

"D-d-daddy," Kurt whined, tugged his legs and tried to get away from his daddy.

"You don't want to make daddy as happy as you are?", he asked reproachfully and watched how his baby's chest quivered.

"Of course do I want to make you happy-"

"That's good," Sebastian mumbled, sat back on his heels, gripped Kurt's hair and tugged him up on his thighs.

Kurt was still trembling with aftershocks and Sebastian knew that every touch at his oversensitive pussy felt like too much and almost like a punishment, but he needed to come and loved to break his baby a bit.

He started to thrust his hips up and Kurt whined with every movement, biting down on his daddy's collarbone. Sebastian put his hands on Kurt's ass, squeezing his left cheek a bit more than the other, thinking about that amazing tattoo on his baby's butt. That was enough for him to come and fill his son's pussy up.

Kurt was so relieved when daddy stopped moving that he relaxed in daddy's arms and started to cry.

 

Sebastian kissed his son's shoulder, gripped his hips and pressed them against his crotch.

"Let's stay like this just one minute more," he whispered and felt how Kurt nodded his head and hugged him.

"You liked it, Baby?"

"Y-yes, Daddy. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered and stroked up and down Kurt's spine, thinking about something that had been in his mind ever since Kurt had had his first period.

"Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy?" Kurt was calm now and enjoyed the affectionate hug.

"You would do anything to make Daddy happy, right?"

"I will always be your good baby and make you happy," Kurt agreed and smiled by the thought of it.

"I want you to get pregnant," Sebastian meant and felt how Kurt tensed up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will write one more part ...
> 
> What do you want to happen next?  
> Do you want Kurt to get pregnant?  
> Tell me because I'm yet clueless :D
> 
> And I was thinking about writing a short smut fic, with a dom/sub, three-way relationship with Puck, Kurt and Seb where Puck is the dom and Seb and Kurt are subs. Would anyone read it? :D
> 
> thanks for reading, please review! :*  
> xoxo  
> aida


End file.
